This application relates to a kit for topical application of medications, for example for the treatment of cold sores.
A cold sores, sometimes called a “fever blister,” is a blister or sore which usually appears on the outside of the lips or mouth. It is different from a canker sore, which appears inside the mouth. Cold sores are caused by a virus and are considered a medical condition. Cold sores are usually caused by the herpes simplex virus type 1 (HSV-1). This virus is part of the same family that causes chickenpox, shingles (herpes zoster), and genital herpes (HSV-2).
Cold sores can be different for each person, but, in general, an outbreak lasts about 7 to 10 days and occurs 3 or 4 times a year. During this time, the pain associated with the cold sore can be intense. In addition, cold sores are very contagious and can be spread through physical contact.
Treatment for cold sores can be in the form of oral antiviral medications, but is more commonly in the form of a topical antiviral medication, generally in the form of a cream or ointment. Such medications are available for purchase over-the-counter, without a prescription. Common active ingredients in such medications include, without limitation penciclavir (sold under tradenames Vectavir, Fenestil Pencivir and Denivir, and acyclovir (sold under the tradename Zovirax). Other known antiviral agents which have been used topically and which exhibit an inhibitory effect against HSV in vitro, are for example adenine arabinoside (ara-A, vidarabine), arabinosyladenine-monophosphate (ara-AMP), lobucavir (bishydroxymethylcyclobutylguanine, BHCG), brivudine (bromovinyldeoxyuridine, BVDU), desciclovir, famciclovir, cidofovir (HPMPC, GS504), idoxuridine, netivudine (zonavir, BW882C87), PAA (phosphonoacetate), PFA (phosphonoformate), sorivudine (brovavir, BV-araU), trifluridin (trifluorothymidine, TFT), tromantadine, valacyclovir, virend, 1-docosanol (lidakol), 348U87, 2242 (2-amino-7-(1,3-dihydroxy-2-propoxymethyl)purine), HOE 961, civamide (capsaicin), PMEA (9-(2-phosphonylmethoxyethyl)adenine), peptide T, BILD 1263, CRT.
Because of the highly contagious nature of the virus that causes cold sores, persons with cold sores are warned against kissing others, or touching the cold sores. It is therefore surprising that instructions accompanying many over-the counter products direct the user to “squeeze a small amount onto your finger and apply to the affected area.” In some instances, users are directed to wear a glove or a finger cot or use an applicator (e.g. cotton swab) when applying the topical treatment. These conflicting instructions and the extra effort required to use a glove may result in individuals not applying the medication with the recommended frequency (usually every two to three hours) or for the recommended duration (usually 7 days). Cotton swabs may result is fibers being trapped in the cold sore.
Notwithstanding the inadequacy of existing methods for application of topical antiviral medications, there are few if any improvements in this area. U.S. Pat. No. 6,211,243 discloses an applicator for cold sore medication which has an absorbent, agitation pad, that is abutted against a frangible reservoir. The pad is a cluster of fibers or bristles which are able to hold the treatment composition and abrade disordered tissue. It appears therefore that the intent of this applicator is to use the same applicator for multiple uses (thereby creating a risk of reinfection or transfer to others) and to scrub the topical agent into the cold sore, a process that would cause pain. US Patent Publication No. 2008/0072432 discloses a “dispensing utensil” which can be used to store and dispense cold sore medication. However, the implement or tool used for this application is an applicator pad or brush. Thus, this is also an applicator for multiple uses with its attendant problems.
In short, there remains a need for a product that facilitates easy use of topical cold sore medications, with limited pain and reduced risk of reinfection or transfer of infection to others. It is an object of the present invention to provide such a product.